


Another First Kiss

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Ball Gag, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hot Tub, M/M, Married Sex, Nipple Clamps, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, S&M, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Sir Hammerlock, Trans Wainwright Jakobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, is it pillowtalk if you aren't in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Two married men have some fun together— or, the trans Hammewright BDSM fic y'all needed but didn't know you did.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Kudos: 15





	Another First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just as it says in the tags and the description, this is a trans fic with explicit sexual content. Both of them haven't had bottom surgery, and their genitals are referred to with explicit sexual language, and it's ambiguous as to whether hammerlock has had top surgery. If this makes you uncomfortable, I'd suggest skipping this.

Wainwright had heard all the jokes there were about marriage being the death of passion. He’d seen how his parents weren’t all that fond of each other, and it probably wasn’t a coincidence that he was their only child. It hurt to live in a family like that, and Wainwright worried that he’d find someone he loved only to end up in a relationship like that— one that continued to exist for no reason other than its momentum.

So far, his marriage to Alistair was nothing like that.

The two of them were still very much in love, and their sex life was anything but passionless. There were many things that the two of them hadn’t ended up trying in the bedroom until they had been dating for some time because they required such immense amounts of trust.

“Are the straps too tight for ya, Alistair?” Wainwright asked.

“They’re just perfect, Winny,” Alistair replied. He was bound spread-eagle to the bed by leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He was blindfolded, and Wainwright was preparing to add a gag.

“Since you’ll be gagged ya won’t be able to use a safe-word, so just pound your fists three times if things go too far and I’ll stop immediately,” Wainwright said. He put the ball gag in his husband’s mouth, but before he tightened the strap, he paused. He pulled it out. “Are ya sure about this, darlin’?”

“Quite sure, Winny,” Alistair replied. “This whole thing is based on trust, and I trust that you know what you’re doing,” He smiled. “Now let’s get to this, please. I can hardly take the suspense.”

Wainwright put the ball gag back in Alistair’s mouth and secured it in place before stepping back to admire his preparation work. This part always got him going— the intricacies of bondage, the anticipation that this particular brand of foreplay brought. Wainwright usually preferred rope bondage, but he and Alistair agreed that the leather cuffs with buckle closures would be better for the exploration of new kinds of play.

He examined his tools and toys, all carefully laid out on the top of the dresser. Lubricant, two different vibrators (a bullet vibrator he could secure between his fingers and an insertable g-spot vibrator), nipple clamps, riding crop (their spanking tool of choice), a pocket knife (for cutting through rope or other bondage in case of an emergency), and Wainwright’s well-worn strap-on harness, already equipped with his favorite dildo.

Before he used any of these tools, though, he wanted to see what he was already working with. He spread his husband’s lower lips and slipped a finger inside. Alistair’s muscles involuntarily tensed up at the unexpected sensation, and his hands pulled at the chains securing them to the bedposts. Despite having no other stimulation since he was tied up, Alistair’s clit-cock was already hard, practically begging to be stroked or sucked. He was also plenty wet, which Wainwright licked off his finger after he pulled it out. Perfect.

Wainwright picked up the insertable vibrator, turned it on the lowest setting, and slid it into Alistair’s pussy. The hunter moaned, the sound muffled by the gag in his mouth, and his hands tightened into fists.

“Feels good, sweetheart?” Wainwright asked in the low drawl he used for domination.

Alistair nodded furiously, attempting to grind out more sensation from the barely-vibrating vibrator.

“Now, Alistair, don’t fuss like that. You’ll get more when I say so, and not a moment sooner,” Wainwright replied.

He leaned down and kissed Alistair’s full, round nipples, one after the other. They had always been one of Wainwright’s favorite things about his husband, particularly because of how sensitive they were, even to the slightest touch. This, of course, is why they had decided to start using nipple clamps. Alistair found it greatly enjoyable, and it freed up Wainwright to do something else with his hands. Wainwright didn’t want to switch to the clamps just yet, though. He alternated between each tit, sucking and squeezing them. Alistair moaned and arched his back. Once he was satisfied, Wainwright attached the nipple clamps and turned up the vibrator by one speed.

“Beautiful…” Wainwright said, his voice low and quiet. 

He picked up the riding crop and ran it slowly up Alistair’s torso from his navel to his chin. He then ran it back down and gave Alistair’s right thigh a few small taps before slapping it. His husband let out a muffled cry. Wainwright smirked and did the same to the left.

“You’re really somethin’, Alistair, you know that?” Wainwright said. He took hold of the vibrator, turned it up another speed, and slowly slid it in and out.

Alistair moaned incomprehensibly.

“As hot as this gag is, I really wanna hear your pretty voice. May I?” Wainwright asked.

Alistair nodded, so Wainwright removed the ball gag. He leaned down to kiss his husband. He intended the kiss to be sweet and chaste, but Alistair quickly turned it downright filthy.

“Winny? May I ask you a question?” Alistair asked.

“Why ya certainly can,” Wainwright replied.

“Now, I know this is all about my pleasure and whatnot, but I really,  _ really _ want to eat you out, Winny. Perhaps I might say I need it,” Alistair said.

“Oh, ya need it, sweetheart? If ya need it, you’ll have to beg for it,” Wainwright said. He grinned.

“Please, Winny,” Alistair said. “I need you. I need your wet pussycock on my face. I need to taste you and suck you and make love to you.”

“Is that all you’ve got?” Wainwright raised an eyebrow. “Good, but not good enough. I wanna hear the desperation in your voice, Hammerlock.”

“Please, Sir,” Alistair said, using the name he had for his husband during such play. “I need to please you. I  _ live _ to please you. I am your whore. Let me use this mouth of mine to make you cum. It is the least I can do. I am yours.”

Wainwright kissed Alistair intensely. “That was beautiful, Al.” 

Wainwright pulled away and lifted the blindfold. Their eyes met, and Alistair smiled.

“Are you going to let me pleasure you?” Alistair asked.

“Hold your horses there, Al. I’m not ready for all that just yet,” Wainwright turned up the power on the vibrator and moved it slowly in and out. Alistair moaned softly. “I know you like it like that.”

“I do, I do,” Alistair said. “Oh, I need more, Sir. Please.”

Wainwright turned up the vibrator one more speed and thrust it in deep, earning a gasp from Alistair. With his free hand, he cupped the side of Alistair’s face. He opened his husband’s mouth with his thumb and slipped the finger inside. Alistair sucked as the vibrator hit deep again and again. Wainwright pulled out the finger and took hold of his husband’s neck. He squeezed lightly and Alistair gasped.

“Oh, dear,” he said. “I’m close, Sir.”

“Are ya?” Wainwright asked. “Very well then.” He turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. Alistair whined and tried to squeeze his thighs together, to give himself the slightest bit of stimulation. Of course, the cuffs on his ankles prevented that.

“But Sir,” Alistair whined. “I need it.”

“Ya know how much I love watching you squirm, Al,” Wainwright said. He stood up to put the vibrator away. “You’re just so uptight all the time, ya really need a break from that,” His voice was dangerously low. He unbuckled the cuffs binding Alistair’s wrists and ankles and removed the nipple clamps. “Everyone thinks you’re so fancy and put-together, but deep down, you’re just a little whore. And little whores need to be punished,” He picked up the riding crop and tapped against his palm. “Bend over, and stick that pretty little ass in the air.”

Alistair did as he was told. He got down on his forearms and knees, head low, legs spread, ass in the air. Wainwright set down the riding crop and spread his husband’s labia. He was already incredibly wet from the denied orgasm, which would likely be the first of many. Wainwright let out a slight chuckle of satisfaction. He gave each cheek a slight slap, just enough to make the fat and muscle jiggle. He picked up the riding crop and delivered a hard blow to Alistair’s left cheek.

“Oh!” Alistair exclaimed.

“That’s all I get? ‘Oh’? Seems I didn’t do it hard enough.” Wainwright said. He spanked the right cheek, harder this time.

There was no verbal response, only a sharp breath, and a wince.

“Ya think you’re tough, huh? Gonna go through your punishment all stoic and stony-faced? That won’t last long.” He spanked his husband twice in quick succession, one cheek after the other. Alistair took the spanking quietly.

“The quieter y’are, the longer this is gonna take. And while I’m sure ya can wait this out, I’m not sure that your pussy can.” Since Wainwright had started spanking him, Alistair’s pussy had become noticeably wetter, and he was having trouble maintaining his spread position.

Two spanks became four, which Alistair responded to with a groan through gritted teeth.

“There’s just gonna be more and more of these each time. How many hits will it take before ya break? Eight? Sixteen? Thirty-two? Y’know how good I am at math, Alistair. I can do this all day.”

Eight spanks later, and Alistair was still silent. The lack of response only goaded Wainwright on further.

“I admire your resolve, Hammerlock, but resolve ain’t gonna get ya fucked. I’ll leave your ass nice an’ red and I’ll go jerk myself off.”

Twenty spanks were how many it took for Alistair to break. On the twenty-first, he let out a loud “Fuck!” and fell to the bed.

“Good boy, Alistair,” Wainwright said. He ran his hand through his husband’s hair. “Isn’t that better?” Alistair’s ass was already flushing red, it would be far redder later. He rubbed it lightly and gave each cheek a few kisses. “Are you good for now?” Wainwright asked, dropping his “dominant voice”.

“Winny, I am so ungodly horny right now that I do not care what state my ass is in so long as I can still be fucked. It can wait.” When Alistair finally allowed himself to swear, the floodgates were open, and he would be incredibly vocal for the rest of the session.

“Good,” Wainwright replied. “Roll over. I’m chaining you back up.”

Alistair did as he was told, and Wainwright secured his husband’s wrists and ankles back in the cuffs. Wainwright put the riding crop away.

“Now, I seem to recall ya  _ begging _ to suck my dick,” Wainwright said. “Well, now’s the time for that.” He positioned his knees on either side of Alistair’s head and lowered himself so his clit-cock touched his husband’s lips.

Alistair eagerly took Wainwright into his mouth and started sucking. Wainwright took hold of Alistair’s head with both hands and ground his hips slowly. Alistair looked up at his husband before returning his focus to the task at hand. The feeling of his husband’s mouth around him was intoxicating; even though he was the dominant, he absolutely would’ve begged for this.

“You’re doin’ such a good job, darlin’,” Wainwright said. “Your mouth feels so good on my cock.”

Alistair pulled back and flicked Wainwright’s clit-cock with his tongue before licking in one solid stroke from perineum to tip. This act made Wainwright gasp and tug on Alistair’s hair. After some more of Alistair’s expert handiwork, Wainwright pulled back and repositioned himself to straddle Wainwright’s hips. With slow, shallow thrusts, Wainwright rubbed their two clit-cocks together, the wetness from Alistair’s sucking aiding the action.

“Oh, Sir, it feels so good,” Alistair said. “I love the way it feels when you rub our dicks together.”

Wainwright leaned down and kissed his husband, an filthy, open-mouthed kiss. Wainwright could taste himself on Alistair’s lips, and it was intoxicating. He broke the kiss and grabbed Alistair’s tits. He pinched his nipples, causing Alistair to gasp and moan.

“Oh, oh, oh! Fuck me, Sir, fuck me!” he cried out. “I’m so close, Sir, I’m so close.”

“Y’want me to fuck ya, huh?” Wainwright said. “Alright then, I’ll fuck ya.”

Wainwright stood up and picked up the strap-on harness. He put it on and adjusted the straps until it fit just right. He positioned himself at the foot of the bed and took in the beautiful man lying before him.

“I’ll fuck ya, but not before I get a taste of that dick,” Wainwright said. He leaned down and started sucking his husband’s clit-cock. Just because he was a top didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy giving head, which he did, immensely. There was just something about doing something entirely for the pleasure of another that was deeply arousing.

Wainwright didn’t think he was as good at eating someone out as Alistair was, but he still managed to earn plenty of moans and curses from his husband. When he felt that the other man was nearing orgasm, he pulled back.

“Why the hell did you stop, Winny?” Alistair asked.

“Where are your manners?” Wainwright replied sternly.

“Sorry, Sir. Why did you stop?”

“Because it’s time for you to get dicked down,” Wainwright said. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a bit out onto the strap-on, and worked it up and down the shaft. Once it was sufficiently lubricated, Wainwright rubbed it against Alistair’s hard clit-cock for a bit before sliding it into his husband’s wet hole.

“Ohh…” Alistair said, his voice low and full of arousal. “That feels so good, Sir”

“It’s gonna feel even better in just a bit,” Wainwright said. He put his hands on Alistair’s hips and started thrusting slowly.

“Fuck,” Alistair said softly. “You’re so good at this.”

“I know,” Wainwright said with a wink. He leaned down and kissed his husband.

“Can you go any faster, by chance, Sir?” Alistair asked.

“Go faster, huh?”

“I, well… I need it.”

There it was. The magic words. Wainwright grinned.

“You’ll have to beg for it.”

“Please, Winny, please, Sir. I need you to fuck me harder. I want you to use my hole, please just pound me so hard, I cannot handle myself without a cock inside of me. You’re so good at fucking me,” Alistair said.

“I’m gonna need more than that, Al,” Wainwright replied. “I liked the part where ya said I’m good at fucking.”

“Oh, you are so good at it, Sir. You are the best at it, you are an absolutely perfect dominant and I am so lucky to be fucked by you. I cannot imagine anyone else filling my pussy like you do. No one else fucks like you do.”

“That was so damn sexy, Alistair,” Wainwright said. He kissed and sucked at his husband’s neck.

“Why thank you, Sir,” Alistair replied, blushing slightly at the praise.

“Well, if y’wanna fuck harder, we can fuck harder,” Wainwright said. He reached up to uncuff Alistair’s wrists and ankles. He then pulled out and motioned for Alistair to flip over onto his stomach. “Do ya need a pillow?” he asked in his regular voice.

“A pillow would be lovely, thank you,” Alistair replied. Wainwright handed him one, and he positioned it underneath his chest. “Please don’t push yourself too hard, Winny. I know doggy-style can be hard on your back.”

“I’ll be fine, Alistair. Just gotta make sure I don’t hunch over too much,” Wainwright replied. “Now, let’s get to it.”

He slid the strap back in and put his hands on Alistair’s hips. He started at the same pace they were at before— slow, deliberate— but soon grew faster. Alistair moaned.

“It’s so deep, Sir,” Alistair said.

“I’ll be even deeper before you know it,” Wainwright replied. He thrust as deep as he could, causing Alistair to cry out.

“Oh, fuck!” he exclaimed. “That’s it! That’s it! Perfect!”

Encouraged by his husband’s enthusiastic cries, Wainwright thrust even faster, relishing the sound of their bodies making contact. Even though the position wasn’t kind to his back, it was well worth the filthy noises his husband made when he got fucked that way. He said he’d avoid leaning over, but he couldn’t help but do so to press a few kisses to the back of Alistair’s neck.

“Beautiful,” Wainwright said. “Absolutely beautiful.” He kissed the spot on Alistair’s jaw just below his left ear.

“Thank you, Sir,” Alistair replied.

Wainwright straightened up and ran his hand down his husband’s bare back. The sun freckling, the trained muscles, the slightly coarse hair lower down, the scars from the claws and teeth and bullets of vanquished foes— they formed the tapestry of a life well-lived. It was a privilege to see the hunter like this: naked, consumed by pleasure, completely at his mercy. That kind of power was Wainwright’s and Wainwright’s alone. Wainwright thrust harder and faster, knowing that Alistair was probably close to orgasm. This time, though, he wasn’t going to deny it.

“More, more, more! Please!” Alistair said. “Oh, I’m so fucking close, Winny.”

Hearing Alistair’s pet name for him pushed Wainwright over the edge. He leaned over to grasp Alistair’s throat from behind and pounded him hard and fast.

“Good, Alistair, good.”

Alistair cried out and clawed at the bedsheets as he came, his legs shuddering and shaking. He had no words, only broken syllables and nonsense noises. If he didn’t have the pillow helping keep him upright, he would’ve completely collapsed. When Wainwright finally pulled out, he was a panting, teary-eyed mess. Wainwright took off his strap-on and was going to put it and the rest of the toys away when Alistair grabbed him by the wrist.

“Not yet, Winny. I believe you’re forgetting something,” he said. “Hand me the bullet.”

Wainwright picked up the bullet vibrator and handed it to his husband, who patted the spot next to him.

“Someone’s still gone this whole time without a climax. I simply must remedy that,” Alistair said. 

He put a hand on Wainwright’s thigh, and Wainwright spread his legs. He was incredibly wet, and he could feel his clit-cock throbbing with arousal. Alistair turned the vibrator on and pressed it to the clit. He then slid two fingers inside him and started to finger him. Wainwright let out a quiet moan.

“Oh, I know you can be louder than that, Winny,” Alistair said. He turned up the vibrator and added a third finger.

Wainwright moaned again and kissed his husband.

“Beautiful, just beautiful,” Alistair said. “You can cum, Winny. I know you’re close.”

And Wainwright came, not yelling as Alistair had, but like waves reaching shore: slow yet powerful. Alistair pulled out his fingers and turned off the vibrator, setting it on the table with the rest of the toys. The two men embraced, naked and out of breath.

“How’s your ass, Alistair?” Wainwright asked. “And your wrists?”

“My wrists are just fine, Winny. My ass is a bit sore, but I suppose that’s the way it’s supposed to be,” Alistair replied.

“I’ll get the bruisebloom,” Wainwright said.

There was a plant that grew on Eden-6— colloquially referred to as “bruisebloom”— whose sap could be harvested and distilled into a gel that relieved soreness. It was a common export due to its popularity with both nurses and those in the BDSM community. It could be quite expensive off-planet because of how much sap it took to distill into a workable product, but Wainwright, of course, had connections.

Alistair turned over onto his stomach so Wainwright had access to his behind. The marks from the riding crop were still fresh, and so they had not faded from their initial angry red color. Wainwright squeezed some of the bruisebloom out into his hand and spread it onto both cheeks.

“It may hurt to sit for a while,” Wainwright said.

“Isn’t that part of the fun?” Alistair replied. “I’ll be reminded of just how much you destroyed me.”

“Now, I don’t know if I  _ destroyed _ ya, Alistair.”

“Nonsense. You pounded my hole into oblivion and I’ll hear nothing otherwise.”

“If ya keep complimenting me like that, I’ll end up with more pride than a Jabber with a stolen shotgun.”

“You deserve the compliments, Winny. You are far too humble.”

“I’m just out here tryin’ my best to please ya.”

“Well, in that case,” Alistair said. “I believe a trip to the bathhouse would be much needed.”

“Way ahead of ya, Alistair. Get a robe on and we’ll go.”

Situated on top of a saurian tar pit, the bathhouse on the Jakobs Estate used the hot gasses from the tar to heat the water from the nearby waterfalls, which was fed along with cold water into various basins through a series of pipes. Though Wainwright had decided to open it up to the public a few days a week, the rest of the time, it was for family use only.

“Remind me which of these tubs will not burn my skin off?” Alistair asked when they arrived.

“The hotter tubs are toward the back of the building. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure ya don’t get boiled,” Wainwright replied. He sat down on a bench next to a tub about three-fourths of the way back. “Need help getting your arm off?”

“I would appreciate it, thank you,” Alistair replied. 

He sat down and unbuckled the straps attaching his leg before carefully decoupling the wires that connected the limb to his nerves. He offered his arm to Wainwright, who did the same. It had taken some time for him to trust his husband enough to enlist his help in removing his prosthetics, and Wainwright felt honored that he had. He wrapped his arm around Alistair’s waist and helped him into the tub.

“This one is quite nice,” Alistair said once he had sat down.

“Well, of course, it is,” Wainwright replied. “Say, ya wanna know what I did here when I was a little kid?”

“I would be delighted.”

“I’d spend as much time as I could stand in one of the hottest tubs, ‘til I looked like a boiled crawfish,” Wainwright said.

“Aren’t they called ‘crayfish’?”

“Been ‘crawfish’ for as long as I’ve been around,” Wainwright said. “Anyway, I’d stay in the hottest tub, get out, and then run over to the cold tub and jump in. Course, bein’ in the hot water made the cold water feel even colder, and I found that feeling quite entertainin’.”

“That sounds like something I might’ve done as a young boy. I mostly occupied myself reading hunting almanacs or shooting cans off fence posts,” Alistair replied.

“Well, seems like y’had your life’s purpose sorted early,” Wainwright replied.

“I suppose hunting had always appealed to me,” Alistair said. “And with my older sister already serving as the Hammerlock heir, I was left to my own devices more often than not.

“My sister’s skill at business and capacity for ruthlessness was showcased at an early age when she stole my teddy bear from my bed while I was sleeping and offered to sell it back to me in the morning. I was three at the time and had no money to speak of, so she said that I could have it back if I gave her all my sweets for a week. Sadly, my parents encouraged such behavior. Praised her negotiation skills. I, of course, quickly learned that business wasn’t my forté.”

“So y’took t’huntin’ instead?” Wainwright asked.

“Yes, but it seemed that Aurelia was set on ruining that, too. She got herself a gun and set her sights on being a better shot than I was,” Alistair replied.

“And was she?”

Alistair sighed. “She was. But she didn’t seem too keen on doing anything with that skill. She wasn’t all that interested in hunting— at least, not as much as I was. She just wanted me to know that anything I could do, she could do better.” He paused. “I’ve made this into another conversation about Aurelia, haven’t I? I do apologize.”

“Y’don’t need to apologize, Alistair. I know she tends to cross your mind more often than not,” Wainwright replied.

“She has literally shaped how I see the world, I suppose,” Alistair placed his hand on Wainwright’s knee. “This is nice.”

“I was hopin’ you’d say that,” Wainwright put his hand on Alistair’s. “I love ya, Alistair.”

“I love you too, Winny.”

Their lips met in what was one of countless kisses. After, Wainwright leaned his head against Alistair’s shoulder. Everything was beautiful, and nothing had faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I'm surprised that it took me this long to write anything explicit for this pairing, as I adore old married couples and having them do sexy things together.


End file.
